harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid names her baby
Dylan makes a decision to move on from the death of Alex, and go forward. SCENE 1: ATCHISON FAMILY HOME. Linda puts down the phone. Suddenly, someone keeps pounding on the door. Linda figures it’s her brother and father.) LINDA: Guys, I’m coming! (Linda opens the door and gets punched in the face! The person who punched her is then revealed to be Alexandra) (Linda falls to the ground) ALEXANDRA: I’m going to finish you, along with everyone else in your family. (Alexandra picks up a vase and throws it on the ground!) (She then leaves, think Linda is knocked out, but before she can get to her car, she hears Linda yell “You WANT ME? COME AND GET ME!”) (Alexandra turns around and sees Linda at the front door, ready to fight) SCENE 2: DYLAN’S TOWNHOUSE. SHEILA: Hey. DYLAN: Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you. SHELIA: It’s fine, I don’t wanna talk about that. So, what’s going on between you and Barry? DYLAN: Nothing, seriously we are only friends. SHELIA: With benefits? (Dylan gives Sheila a serious look) SHEILA: I’m sorry, that was way to soon Dyl. DYLAN: No, you know what? I am glad you said that. I think it's time that I move on with my life, and not mourn all the time. Alex would want that. SHEILA: Good idea! DYLAN: Thanks, Sheila. (Barry returns) BARRY: Oh crap Dylan, I have a doctor’s physical today! I gotta go! DYLAN: Can I go? If it’s in Louisburg Square, I have to go to the store anyway. BARRY: It is! Let’s go. (Barry and Dylan leave) SHEILA: Bye guys! (Sheila smiles because Dylan is happy) SCENE 3: LIBBY’S JAIL CELL. (Libby is fixing her hair in the mirror. Kimberly, her lawyer, enters.) KIMBERLY: Ok hunny, we need to stop thinking about the trial for a while and think about what Alexandra has done. This could ruin the case for good! LIBBY: What? KIMBERLY: Oh gosh, you haven’t heard?? LIBBY: No.. KIMBERLY: Alexandra told everyone you are going to kill Anyssa on today’s 12 o clock news. (Libby is shocked) LIBBY: ALEXANDRA!?! No way! How could she do this to me??? We have to do something! KIMBERLY: Since Alexandra has exposed you, I have a plan, and she won't like it! LIBBY: What’s the plan? KIMBERLY: You’ll see. We are going to lock her up. In a mental hospital. (Libby smiles) LIBBY: Yes! But before we talk about, can I borrow your cell? I have to call someone. KIMBERLY: Sure. (Kimberley hands Libby her phone and she calls someone) SCENE 4: ASTRID’S HOSPITAL ROOM. AMY: I know, I know. ASTRID: How the hell did this happen Amy? (A nurse enters) NURSE: Ma’am, would you like to see your baby boy. ASTRID: It’s a boy? Yes please! (The nurse hands Astrid the baby) ASTRID: Hi, I’m your mommy! (Astrid starts crying tears of joy, while Amy smiles) ASTRID: I think I have the best name for this boy. Michael Joseph. We can call him Mickey. AMY: I love it! (They both smile) SCENE 5: ATCHISON FAMILY HOUSE YARD. ALEXANDRA (yelling): WHY’D YOU HAVE TO DO THIS? LINDA: YOU DERSERVED IT! ALEXANDRA: AND YOU DERSERVE THIS! (Alexandra runs and tackles Linda) LINDA: Get off me! ALEXANDRA: NO! WHY’D YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME? WHY?! LINDA: Get off me! For all I know you could have STD! (Alexandra grabs another vase and acts like she is gonna smash it on Linda!) RALPH: GET OFF MY DAUGHTER! (Alexandra turns around and sees Brad and Ralph staring at her) (Voice of Ronn Moss: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv) Scene Six: The Atchison Yard. RALPH: Get OFF her! ALEXANDRA: Who and what army?! BRAD: Get off my sister! (A furious Alexandra gets off Linda) LINDA: What the hell was THAT for? RALPH (looking at Linda): Linda, are you all right? BRAD: What the hell was THAT for?! ALEXANDRA: She spread the word all over Boston that I was a prostitute! BRAD: In my mind, an apt punishment for your sins! RALPH: Get off this property, and don't ever come back! If you do, you will be arrested! (Alexandra, in tears, tears out of the mansion driveway) Scene Seven: Sheila's room in Dylan's townhouse. SHEILA: What happened, Linda? LINDA: Alexandra attacked me. SHEILA: I can't believe it! LINDA: She came over, slugged me and then we fought in the yard. SHEILA: My God! LINDA: Is Dylan around? SHEILA: He went to a doctor's appointment with Barry, then he is going to a store. LINDA: I am on my way. (Linda looks in the mirror, and discovers she is not the worse for wear) Scene Eight: A mechanic's shop in Boston's South End. Alexandra had just pulled in and was having her brakes checked. ALEXANDRA: How long does it take to have brakes checked? MECHANIC: Sorry for the delay, ma'am. (The mechanic takes a pen knife, and cuts a tiny, almost unnoticeable slit in the brake lines) ALEXANDRA: You ok? MECHANIC: Everything's fine. ALEXANDRA: Do you have a cup of coffee? MECHANIC: In the office. ALEXANDRA: Thanks. (While Alexandra gets her coffee, the mechanic snickers to himself) MECHANIC: Good thing Libby called me. And that I got a job as a mechanic after getting out of prison. And you, Miss Hoity Toity, will pay for humiliating Libby the way you did! You will suffer for this! (The mechanic smiles wickedly) Scene Nine: Michael's townhouse. WENDY: This morass gets worse and worse. MICHAEL: This time, it was Libby who was burned! WENDY: As well as she should have. I didn't think Alexandra would get her for what she did. MICHAEL: Well you know she will have to testify. WENDY: Yes, she will. MICHAEL: I hope everything is going all right around here. WENDY: For once, it's quiet here. MICHAEL: How about an early dinner with me, and have Vivienne come along too. WENDY: To L'Espalier? MICHAEL: Why not? (Michael and Wendy walk out in time to see a weaving car drive down Louisburg Square.) Scene Ten: Louisburg Square. (Alexandra is crying and speeding through Louisburg square) DYLAN: Have a great appiontment Barry! (Dylan smiles, as Barry looks at him through the window) BARRY: I will, Dyl. Enjoy your shopping. DYLAN: I will, Barry. (Dylan looks both ways and starts crossing the street) (Alexandra sees Dylan, she hits the brakes, but the car doesnt stop!) (Dylan looks at Alexandra before getting run over by her car! He hits the front window!) (Alexandra crashes into a parked car and is screaming) (Barry is shown screaming his head off in the doctors; the nurse dials 911.) (The camera then zooms in on a lifeless Dylan laying on the street.) (Voice of Julia Barr: "On the next Harpers Falls...") SHEILA (to Alexandra): What the HELL did you do to my cousin?! PARAMEDIC (to a distraught Barry): Don't worry, sir. Your friend will be fine. LIBBY (to Kimberly): Most impressive that Dylan was run down too! I couldn't have planned it better! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila